dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Techniques Used by Gogeta
This is a list of notable techniques used by Gogeta which have appeared in the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Gogeta's speed is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift that many of his strikes appear as simple twitches. Along with his incredible speed, Gogeta also harbors an enormous amount of power and energy. Due to the immense power level gap between his Super Saiyan 4 transformation and all other characters in the series, Gogeta appears to be physically invincible. However, his only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 30 minutes due to the inherent limitations of the Fusion Dance (the additional strain of the Super Saiyan 4 state reduces this time limit by two-thirds). Gogeta demonstrates his access to all the techniques of both Goku and Vegeta, and can even combine signature moves between the two (the Big Bang Attack and [[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]], for example) to create far more efficient and powerful techniques. Along with his fantastic speed, he also boasts phenomenal strength. Techniques appearing in the anime Energy-based and Physical attacks *'Big Bang Attack' – One of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'[[Big Bang Kamehameha|Big Bang ''Kamehameha]]' – Gogeta's ultimate attack. This is a combination between the Super ''Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack. *'[[Bluff Kamehameha|Bluff ''Kamehameha]]' – Gogeta takes the Kamehameha stance, but fires confetti and streamers all over his opponent. Used to humiliate Omega Shenron. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Invisible ''ki fired from the eyes. He used the invisible eye blast to flaunt his superior power on Omega Shenron. *'Multi-Form' – Used with the Bluff Kamehameha to humiliate Omega Shenron. *'Stardust Breaker' – A technique that Gogeta used to kill Janemba. It appears initially as a Big Bang Attack-sized, multicolored Spirit Bomb. *'[[Super Kamehameha|Super ''Kamehameha]]' – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang ''Kamehameha. *'Ultimate Impact' – A rush attack named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Used part of this attack against Omega Shenron. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan Blue Techniques appearing in video games All Techniques *'Stardust Breaker' – Gogeta's classic finishing move, used to obliterate Janemba. This is his ultimate technique in many games. *'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Ultimate Impact ' – A rush attack named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Used part of it during his fight against Omega Shenron. *''Kamehameha''/Galick Gun – Goku's/Vegeta's classic beam attacks. Used in video games. In Budokai 3/''Infinite World'', depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, the beam will vary. However, the damage dealt to the enemy is the same. *'[[Kiai|''Ki Blast Cannon]]' – A technique used by many characters of the ''Dragon Ball series; it is a clear energy blast fired from the palm. Gogeta is one of the characters who can follow the technique up with a series of Vanishing Attacks. *'[[Big Bang Kamehameha|Big Bang ''Kamehameha]]' – Gogeta's beam attack, a hybridization of the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Used against Omega Shenron in ''Dragon Ball GT, which causes the latter to regurgitate the Dragon Balls. This is a standard death move for Gogeta in many games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' – Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's version of the attack, using his Super Saiyan 4 powers to magnify the power of the beam and cause even more severe damage. This is usually his ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'[[Bluff Kamehameha|Bluff ''Kamehameha]]' – This attack has only been seen in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as far as video game appearances. In its original appearance, it simply angered Omega Shenron, but in its video game appearance, it lowers the ''Ki of the opponent. *'[[Super Kamehameha|Super ''Kamehameha]]' – Goku's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ''Ki, making it a standard Blast 2. With Gogeta using it, it is just as powerful as the Final Flash. *'Final Flash' – Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super/Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less Ki, making it a standard Blast 2. Considering the amount of time this attack takes to charge, and the enormous amount of energy that is gathered, this is one of Gogeta's strongest technique borrowed from Goku and Vegeta. *'Vegeto Super Kick' – A powerful kick used in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Perforating Spinner' – Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butōden series, this technique is similar to the Justice Kick. *'Halo Smash' – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. *'Converging Breath' – A Mouth Energy Wave used in the Butōden series. **'Chou Energy Dan' – A Mouth Energy Barrage Wave that is one his super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Galactic Donut' – One of Gotenks' signature attacks. Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Final Kamehameha' – Vegito's ultimate attack. Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. *'Shining Raid ' – A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Meteo Meteor Attack' – Gogeta's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku's ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gogeta only uses this technique in Buu's Fury. *'Ki Blast Volley' – Also called Super Energy Wave Volley, this technique is one used where the user fires a continuous barrage of Ki Blasts, though stronger than normal. Gogeta uses this technique as his Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Instant Transmission' – Goku's teleportation technique, where warps right behind his opponent. Used in the Tenkaichi series as a Blast 1 technique. *'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. Sorted by Game ''Butōden'' series *Vegeto Super Kick *Perforating Spinner *Halo Smash *Exploding Wave *Converging Breath *Galactic Donuts *Final Chou Kamehameha *Chou Energy Dan *Meteo Meteor Attack ''Budokai'' series ;As Super Gogeta *''Kamehameha'' (if Goku uses Fusion)/Galick Gun (if Vegeta uses Fusion) *Soul Strike *Soul Punisher ;As a Super Saiyan 4 *[[Big Bang Kamehameha|Big Bang Kamehameha]] *[[Bluff Kamehameha|Bluff Kamehameha]] *[[100x Big Bang Kamehameha|X100 Big Bang Kamehameha]] ''Buu's Fury'' *Energy Blast *Big Bang Kamehameha *Dragon Fist Explosion (Same as Dragon Fist) ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques ;Super Gogeta *Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 only) *Instantaneous Transmission *Finish Sign *[[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]] (Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) *Final Flash (''Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) *[[Big Bang Kamehameha|Big Bang ''Kamehameha]] (Tenkaichi 3 only [replaces Super Kamehameha]) *Super Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 3 only Final Flash) *Stardust Breaker ;Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 only) *Power up to the Very Limit *Wild Sense *[[Big Bang Kamehameha|Big Bang Kamehameha]] *Ultimate Impact *[[100x Big Bang Kamehameha|X100 Big Bang Kamehameha]] Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *''Kiai'' Cannon *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer Signature techniques *Dragon Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Lift Strike *Sway Rolling Hammer *Vanishing attack Combination techniques *Aerial Barrage *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Heavy Crush *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack ''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *Ultimate Breaker *Shining Raid *Full-Power Big Bang Kamehameha Category:Techniques Category:Lists